A Trip to Past Sengoku Jidai
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Welcome to the past.... Where you'll find something shocking.
1. Trip 1 part 1

Trip to Past

~Sengoku Jidai~

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~

-digeplak-

Wohohohoho… Akira disinii~~!

Kali ini, author narsis satu ini mempersembahkan cerita anyar, hasil collab sama reisha himesama…. Tapi mangap-eh, maafkan author kalo pairingnya bukan seperti yang anda sekalian harapkan…. –alah bahasanya-, namun pairing straight dengan OC…. OC-nya adalah saia dan reisha hohohoho~

-ditabok-

Oke, oke, langsung ke story yaaa…

Disclaim: Sengoku BASARA bukan punya saia…. Kalau punya saia kacau isinya…. Wekekeke~

* * *

Trip 1: From that game….

"Huaaahm…."

Gadis berambut biru itu terbangun saat matahari pagi menyusup masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa biru laut yang sejuk.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah HP-nya, Sony Ericsson tipe K770i warna coklat(hape author yang hilang di Bali nih T^T), dengan wallpaper Chousokabe Motochika dan tema Sengoku BASARA….

"Oh, ada SMS."

Dia membuka SMS itu, ternyata dari temannya, Reisha.

_Akira, aku udh dapat game Sengoku BASARA yang baru! Ayo kita main!_

_-reisha-_

Akira tersenyum riang, kemudian bergegas bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi sambil teriak-teriak senang.

"Akira! Kenapa sih, teriak-teriak! Berisik!" Tsuki, temannya di kos-kosan itu, mengomelinya.

"Gomeen…. Mau ikut ke rumah Reisha? Main Sengoku BASARA yang baru!"

"Nggak ah…. Kamu aja. Tapi jangan telat pulang!"

"Iya!"

Setelah itu, Akira bergegas mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, kemudian berangkat ke rumah Reisha seorang diri.

* * *

"Selamat siang! Reisha?"

"Ya, Akira, masuk saja!"

Akira masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Reisha sedang main di ruang TV…. Game-nya Sengoku BASARA, tentu saja. Karakter yang tengah dia gunakan saat ini adalah Date Masamune.

"Ck ck ck…." Akira geleng-geleng kepala. "Nggak bosan ya pakai Masamune terus?"

Reisha tertawa di sela-sela permainannya. "Nggak dong! Habis dia keren sih…. Hahaha…. Kamu juga gak bosan pakai Motochika?"

Gantian Akira yang tertawa. "Aniki juga kan keren! Udah ah! Aku ikut main ya?"

"Bentar, selesaikan stage ini dulu."

"Lawan siapa sih, Reisha?"

"Yukimura-sama." Reisha mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar."

Akira duduk di samping Reisha, menonton gadis berkucir dua itu menyelesaikan stage di Istana Ueda melawan Yukimura. Setelah selesai, Akira ikut bermain dengan Reisha dalam mode Unification, menggunakan Motochika dan Reisha tetap menggunakan Masamune.

Beberapa jam bermain....

"Uh.... Reisha.... kok aku ngantuk, ya?" Keluh Akira.

"Aku juga, Aki-chan.... uuuh, kenapa ya?"

"Mau di-save dulu?"

"Jangan ah, tanggung... tapi ngantuk.... huaaahm...."

Dua gadis itu jatuh tertidur dengan keadaan permainan masih berlangsung. Tetapi layar televisi itu tidak lagi menampakkan gambar permainan, melainkan huruf kanji Jepang yang artinya 'Selamat datang'....

* * *

-Reisha's Part-

"Uhmm...."

Reisha terbangun, kemudian terkejut karena dia tidak berada di rumahnya dan Akira tak ada di sampingnya. Yang dia lihat adalah sebuah istana yang megah, dia berada di sebuah paviliun kamar yang kelihatan mewah. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, semua perabotan kamar itu terkesan kuno.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya kikuk.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Reisha menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Dan dia benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

Baju biru.... Enam buah pedang tersarung dengan rapi.... Mata kanan yang tertutupi tsuba berwarna hitam.... Topi berhiaskan bulan sabit....

"Date Masamune?!"

* * *

-Akira's Part-

"Hei, bangunlah."

Akira terbangun. Dia mengucek matanya dan terkejut melihat banyak lelaki mengerubunginya.

"Kyaaa! Siapa kalian? Dimana Reisha?" Akira langsung jerit-jerit dan menghindar.

"Oi nona, kami menemukanmu pingsan di tepi pantai. Aniki memerintahkan kami membawamu ke kapal."

"A-aniki??"

"Oh, gadis itu sudah sadar, teman-teman?!"

Akira merasa tahu siapa pemilik suara yang tegas ini. Ketika para lelaki itu menyingkir, Akira tak bisa berkata-kata.

Lelaki berambut putih yang mengenakan kain penutup mata di mata kirinya.... Jangkar yang dibawa olehnya....

"Chousokabe Motochika.....?"

* * *

Wah, abal yah? Maklum gak dapat feel nulis.....


	2. Trip 1 part 2

Trip to Past

~Sengoku Jidai~

A/N: Wahahahaha~

Akira in da house! Balik lagi!

Well, ceritanya double chapie neh… haha lagi seneng!

Okay, ini diaaa!

Note: Ini bagiannya reisha himesama…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: SenBasa bukan punya saia….

* * *

Trip 2 part 1: Reisha's Encounter

"Date Masamune?!"

Lelaki itu, Date Masamune, hanya menatap Reisha. "Bangun-bangun langsung teriak, eh? Gadis yang aneh."

Reisha deg-degan. Wajahnya memerah. Dia bertemu dengan tokoh yang sangat diidolakannya dan ternyata, sangat tampan sekali baginya.

"Doushite?" Masamune mendekati Reisha. Gadis itu makin berdebar.

"Kau tahu namaku darimana?" Tanya Masamune. Reisha diam saja.

"Hei, jawab!"

Masamune membentak, membuat gadis itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Aduh!" Pekik Reisha.

"Siapa kamu? Datang darimana? Dan juga, mengapa pakaianmu aneh begini?"

Reisha menelan ludah, kemudian dengan takut-takut menjawab. "Na-namaku Reisha…. Aku datang dari Tokyo, abad 20…."

"Abad 20, eh?" Masamune tersenyum. Reisha hanya terdiam.

"Masamune-sama," Kojuurou datang ke paviliun itu. "Ayah Masamune-sama datang kemari."

"Ooh," Masamune keluar paviliun. "Oi, Kojuurou, suruh perempuan itu mengganti pakaiannya, dan bawa dia jalan-jalan di taman. Aku akan bertemu ayahku sebentar."

"Baik, Masamune-sama."

Masamune pergi keluar kamar.

"Nona, silakan ganti pakaian dulu. Saya akan panggilkan pelayan." Ucap Kojuurou sopan.

"Ah, iya, Kojuurou-sama…."

"Eh? Darimana nona tahu nama saya?" Tanya pria itu heran.

"Err…. Tadi kan baru saja disebutkan oleh Masamune-sama…." Kilah Reisha.

"Oh… maafkan saya. Rupanya saya sedikit lupa. Baiklah nona…. Siapa nama nona?"

"Reisha."

"Nona Reisha," Kojuurou bersiap untuk keluar. "Saya akan memanggil pelayan untuk membantu nona berganti pakaian."

Reisha mengangguk dan Kojuurou keluar dari kamarnya, memanggilkan pelayan untuk membantu Reisha.

* * *

"Nona Reisha, sudah selesai?"

"Mm…. iya, silakan masuk."

Kojuurou masuk dan dia sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Reisha.

Uchigi terbaik dari sutra, berwarna hijau terang dengan lambang klan Date membalut tubuh gadis itu dengan manis. Rambut hitamnya digelung dan dihiasi dengan hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari permata.

Untuk sejenak Kojuurou tak bisa bicara.

"Mm…. ada apa Kojuurou-sama?" Tanya Reisha.

Kojuurou tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, nona Reisha. Sekarang saya akan membawa anda berjalan-jalan di taman."

Reisha tersenyum. "Arigatou."

Dan kemudian Kojuurou membawa Reisha berjalan-jalan di taman timur istana Yonezawa yang terkenal keindahannya.

"Wah, bunga-bunganya bagus sekali!" Reisha terlihat sangat gembira.

"Bunga-bunga ini semuanya pilihan ibunda Masamune-sama." Jelas Kojuurou.

"Yoshihime-sama, kan?"

Kojuurou menatap Reisha. "Darimana nona tahu?"

"Emm.... anu.... aku belajar di pelajaran Sejarah...." Jawab Reisha.

"Pelajaran sejarah? Pelajaran seperti apa?"

"Ah, lupakan." Reisha bergegas pergi namun di jalan dia bertemu Masamune.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya, Reisha-ohimesama?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ah!" Reisha menunduk. "A.... anu... jalan-jalannya mengasyikkan...."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oi Kojuurou, kerja bagus."

Kojuurou menunduk hormat.

"Reisha-ohimesama, mari ke dalam. Aku akan membawamu bertemu orang tuaku."

"Eeeh?" Reisha heran. "Untuk apa, Masamune-sama?"

"Sudah, nanti kau akan tahu."

Reisha tak punya pilihan lain selain menyanggupi dan Masamune membawanya ke dalam istana.

* * *

"Dasar bodoh!"

Reisha mengumpat setelah sampai di kamarnya. Dia kesal sekali karena Masamune ternyata memperkenalkannya sebagai ''gadis pilihannya" kepada orangtua lelaki itu. Dan parahnya, orangtua Masamune setuju mempertunangkan dirinya dengan Oushuu no Ryu itu.

"Masamune bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Reisha duduk dengan gusar di lantai beralaskan tatami. Bisa-bisanya Masamune berkata seperti itu pada orangtuanya. Dia sendiri sangat kaget namun Masamune melarangnya berkata apapun.

Gadis muda itu menatap jendela yang masih terbuka. Dia masih berusia 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP. Apa kata orang jika dia menikah sekarang? Pacaran saja belum pernah masa sudah mau dinikahi oleh orang dari abad ke-16?

"Reisha-ohimesama?"

Reisha berdiri dan menggeser shoji.

"Ada perlu apa, Masamune-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Maukah kau makan malam?"

"Tidak." Jawab Reisha.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Tidak ada."

Masamune terdiam. Dia menangkap kegelisahan dalam raut wajah Reisha. Dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya keluar.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" Reisha protes.

"Sudah, diam saja."

Lelaki itu membawa Reisha ke taman dimana bintang bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"Wa-waaah....." Reisha terpesona. "Bintangnya bagus sekali!"

"Ini tempat terbaik di istana Yonezawa," Masamune duduk di lantai paviliun. "Sini."

Reisha duduk di samping Masamune.

"Teh?"

"Terimakasih, Masamune-sama."

Hening.

"Reisha-ohimesama, bisa ceritakan tempat asalmu?" Tanya Masamune memecah hening.

"Anoo.... ceritaku takkan masuk akal...." Reisha menolak.

"Ceritalah."

Akhirnya Reisha bercerita tentang tempat asalnya. Masamune mendengarkan, sesekali bertanya atau kagum karena hal yang diucapkan Reisha yang tak ada di dunianya, seperti video game, HP, laptop, DVD player, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Jadi begitulah dunia tempatku berasal." Reisha mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hee, interesting." Masamune menatap langit. "Pastinya menyenangkan hidup di dunia seperti itu ya, Reisha-ohimesama. Damai tanpa perang...."

"Mm.... Tidak juga, Masamune-sama. Kadang-kadang ada keributan juga.... Hampir sama seperti perang disini." Jelas Reisha. "Justru aku bersyukur bisa kemari."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Umm... ano.... Aku sangat ingin bertemu Masamune-sama.... sebenarnya aku sangat mengidolakan Masamune-sama.... dari sebuah game....." Reisha tertunduk malu.

"Game?"

"Iya..."

Masamune mengusap kepala Reisha.

'Tangannya hangat....' Batin Reisha.

"Kau kedinginan, Reisha-ohimesama? Kepalamu agak dingin." Masamune menyelimutkan kimono luarnya di tubuh Reisha.

"Eh? Tetapi Masamune-sama?"

"Aku sudah biasa."

Reisha tertunduk lagi. "Terimakasih...."

Masamune tersenyum. "What a shy girl..."

Reisha menoleh ke arah lain, dan dia tertidur.

Lelaki itu menyadari kalau Reisha tertidur, dia membawa Reisha kembali ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur lipat.

"Konbanwa, Reisha-ohimesama." Masamune mengecup dahi gadis itu sebelum pergi keluar.

* * *

GYAAAAAAAAAA~~

Masamune-nya OOC!!

Revieew~~


End file.
